Smooth Move
by KAGEJASPER
Summary: Minami's mother pressures her into taking ballet classes since she believes that playing piano simply isn't enough. However, a different and unexpected form of dance catches the quiet girl's attention. OOC-ness Warning! "My feelings are too loud for words and too shy for the world." ― Dejan Stojanovic
1. Smooth Moves

**Author's Note:** Yelloooooooow! Wazzup? Okay guys, let me make this clear right now. This one-shot is all for fun. I'm not trying to make a masterpiece here, I just thought it'd be interesting and funny to write. Besides, Minami is my favorite character in Lucky Star! So, I hope you enjoy it and don't mind the OOC-ness too much!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Lucky Star or any of its characters. I also do not own the song "The Other Side" by Jason Derulo

Play the song while reading guys! It'll help set the mood!

* * *

The Iwasaki household lacked one of its usual residents. Of course, such an occurrence was normal since it was a weekday and Honoka, Minami's mother, wouldn't be home from work until at least another half hour. This didn't bother the mint-haired girl though.

Besides, as much as she loved and appreciated her mother, she appreciated alone time in the house as well. It would be assumed that the quiet girl used the free-time to perhaps relax and watch television or partake in some other peaceful pastime, right?

Apparently, not.

Bedroom door closed shut, headphones shoved into her ears, music blasting at a high volume, and her dog Cherry nestled in the corner and watching intently, Minami was currently far from tranquil.

 _In the beginning, I never thought it would be you_

 _When we were chilling, smiling in the photo booth_

 _But we got closer (yeah), soon you were eating off my spoon_

 _You're coming over and we would talk all afternoon_

Aside from her right foot carelessly tapping in beat with the song's opening rhythm, Minami appeared as stoic as usual while she organized her bookshelf…until the beat picked up.

 _Tonight we'll just get drunk, disturb the peace_

 _Find your hands all over me_

Minami relocated herself at the opposite end of the shelf…by moonwalking over with the slightest of head nods and bounce in her movements.

 _And then you'll bite your lip, whisper and say_

 _We're going all the way_

Her sock-clad feet shuffled in sync with the chorus as it came in with a drop of the beat.

 _Tonight, take me to the other side_

 _Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

 _Just take me to the other side_

 _I see that sexy look in your eyes_

She pointed from her vision to an imaginary person in front of her before turning left and continuing her shuffling. She added some impressively smooth hand motions into the mix.

 _And I know we ain't friends anymore_

 _If we walk down this road we'll be lovers for sure_

 _So tonight, kiss me like it's do or die_

 _And take me to the other side_

By this point, Cherry resided to taking a nap, as the canine had long grown accustomed to its owner's secretive indulgence in dancing. The song had a complete hold over Minami and the wealthy teen didn't give any resistance. She freely moved to the music, allowed the fast tempo to guide her body, popped, locked, and turned at all the right moments—she literally breathed and lived through the song. Just the tiniest trace of a smile crossed her pale face.

 _This could be perfect (yeah) but we won't know unless we try (try)_

 _I know you're nervous, so just sit back and let me drive_

 _Tonight we'll just get drunk, disturb the peace_

 _Find your hands all over me_

 _And then you'll bite your lip, whisper and say_

Pretending as if she was the singer herself, Minami then halted and mouthed the next line in an uncharacteristically bold fashion.

 _We're going all the way_

The chorus and Minami's dancing came back stronger than before.

 _Tonight take me to the other side_

 _Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

 _Just take me to the other side_

 _I see that sexy look in your eyes_

 _And I know we ain't friends anymore_

 _If we walk down this road we'll be lovers for sure_

 _So tonight, kiss me like it's do or die_

 _And take me to the other side_

 _(Whoa)_

 _(Whoa)_

 _(Whoa)_

 _(Whoa)_

The bridge came in, and Minami followed the slowed down rhythm perfectly. Each of her moves suddenly gained meaning to them and expressed each line as if she were telling a story.

 _Tonight we'll just get drunk, disturb the peace…_

 _Let your love crash into me…_

 _And then you'll bite your lip, whisper and say…_

 _We're going all the way…_

A dramatic pause in the song…

Minami jumped onto her bed.

 _Tonight!_

 _Take me to the other side_

 _Sparks fly like the Fourth of July (yes, we do, yeah)_

 _Just take me to the other side (take me, baby)_

 _I see that sexy look in your eyes_

Minami's moves were sharp and with purpose but were also full of life and fun; a sight that her friends would never in their life-time believe was possible.

 _And I know we ain't friends anymore (oh, no)_

 _If we walk down this road_

 _We'll be lovers for sure_

A polite knock resounded from Minami's door but it went unheeded—she was simply too into the music to hear. Figuring that the girl's lack of response was her granted permission to enter, Honoka waltzed right in with a pleasant smile.

"Minami, dear, I have a few groceries in…the…car…Oh…" She trailed off unsurely as she witnessed her daughter literally have a jam out session on her bed and dance around with carefree abandonment.

 _So tonight, (so tonight) kiss me like it's do or die (kiss me, kiss me)_

 _And take me to the other side_

 _(Whoa)_

 _Take me to the other side_

 _(Whoa)_

 _And take me to the other side_

 _(Whoa)_

 _Kiss me like it's do or die_

 _(Whoa)_

 _And take me to the other side_

Minami finished it with a grand spin on her feet and landed on her knees—a satisfied expression plastered across her face. She remained in that position for a moment; allowing her rare giddiness to pass and catch her breath. However, her breath caught indefinitely when a giggle travelled from the other side of the room.

Minami froze…

She robotically turned to face her mother.

Her eyes widened in horror.

"Well then, you seem pretty busy right now so I'll just give you your privacy." Honoka said coyly while slowly closing the door. Before she left, she added.

"Smooth moves there, dear."

The door clicked shut.

Minami blinked…

A beat of silence.

She blinked twice more.

…Her face exploded beet red before covering it with her hands. Her humiliated groan was muffled.

Cherry barked happily from his corner.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Awwww, poor Minami! Hahah! Hey, let me know what you guys think in the comments! Until next time, be blessed fanfic people! 3


	2. It's Mutha Freakin' War

**Author's Note:** Wow, got this chapter out a bit faster than I expected! Probably because I already knew exactly how this scene would play out and it wouldn't leave my thoughts alone, lol! Well, I hope you find this entertaining! Enjoy! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Lucky Star or any of its characters.

* * *

Minami slowly descended the stairs with a healthy shade of pink staining her cheeks. Honoka, who noticed her daughter's arrival, momentarily stopped putting away the groceries and cracked a small smile.

"Hello, dear! Are you done with your fun now?" Minami's blush darkened, "If so, could you please help me put away the rest of the groceries?" Minami silently obliged and assisted the woman, refusing to make eye contact with her the entire time. Once the teen placed the last jug of milk in the fridge, she awkwardly stared at the floor—fingers nervously drumming the smooth metal door. She cleared her throat.

"O-Okaa-San?" Throwing away the last of the grocery bags, Honoka gave Minami her full attention and beamed a pleasant smile.

"Yes, dear?"

"Could you forget what you just saw…please?"

"Why?" Her mother enquired with a raised eyebrow, "I don't see anything wrong with it. You were just having a little fun. Besides…I had no idea you danced so well. It was quite entertaining." Minami groaned in embarrassment.

"Okaa-San, please—"

"Alright, alright" Honoka submitted with a giggle, "Completely forgotten. Are you satisfied, dear?" Minami nodded and silently sighed in relief before finally turning to face her amused mother.

"Yes…How was work today?"

"Ah, same old, same old." Honoka said off-handedly. She scrutinized the pile of groceries that were left out to be cooked for tonight's dinner. Light contemplation was plastered across her feminine features as she asked, "Do you think this will be enough to feed five people, dear?"

Minami blinked curiously.

"Are we having visitors?"

"Of course! Remember the Uwojis that just moved in down the street a few days ago?" Minami nodded. "Well, I figured it would be rude not to invite them to dinner. I got to talk with them yesterday and they seem like such lovely people!" Minami, already knowing her mother, instantly headed for her room to change into a more eloquent outfit.

"I'll go get dressed, Okaa-San."

"Okay, dear" Her mother answered distractedly as she focused on meticulously preparing dinner.

Honoka was not a stickler, far from it, but the woman was competitive—whether she realized it or not—especially when it came to bragging about her daughter. During those times, Minami would just endure the awkwardness and pretend to be the model child that Honoka adored flaunting.

-XXX-

Soft laughter erupted from the dinner table.

"Oh, your life almost sounds like a comedic sitcom, Mr. Uwoji!" Honoka gasped between her giggles. Mr. Uwoji, a middle-aged man with slicked back dark hair, a perfectly trimmed goatee and adorning a grey suit slid his glasses back up the bridge of his nose while chuckling.

"Sometimes I feel the same way, Mrs. Iwasaki. Isn't that right, Michelle?" Mr. Uwoji was referring to his wife, who was much fairer in complexion. Her cherry blonde hair cascaded just past her shoulders and her emerald eyes twinkled with a natural mischief that spoke of stories from wild, younger years but it was now more subdued and tame. Her cherry lipstick brought a sense of endearing charm to her freckles. She was obviously from America, as both her looks and English accent gave it away.

"Don't even get me started, Satoshi. Sometimes I look over my shoulder expecting the director to yell "cut" with how crazy your life gets."

"Don't you mean our lives? You and Karen have been through some weird things too."

"Oh?" Honoka piped up curiously before taking a bite of her stuffed quail. The mother chose a more European approach with dinner tonight to be considerate of Michelle's tastes. Karen, Satoshi and Michelle's daughter, perked up at the mention of her name and smiled shyly. She appeared to be the exact, shorter replica of Michelle—all the way down to the freckles, green eyes, and cherry blonde mane. Up until then, she had remained completely silent and allowed the adults to converse among themselves.

"Well, Okaa-San, there have been a few times…Remember when the cashier man at the auto repair shop thought you asked him to marry you?" Honoka cringed while Satoshi chuckled under his breath. Michelle, however, didn't find the recollection as funny and groaned.

"Don't remind me, Karen. It's not my fault my Japanese was so rusty back then. Gosh, that was so humiliating…"

"It happens to the best of us, Mrs. Uwoji." Honoka reassured with a kind smile.

"Please, just call me Michelle. We're friends now, right?"

Honoka's smile widened.

"That we are." Just then, realization struck her and she turned her attention to a silent Minami.

"I'm sorry, dear. We were so wrapped in funny stories that I almost forgot to include you!" Anxiety twisted in Minami's gut but her calm demeanor gave away nothing. She shook her head softly and replied.

"No, it's fine, Okaa-San. I do not mind—"

"Nonsense, dear! Don't be a stranger! We're all friends now!" It took a small dose of restraint on Minami's part not to counter that they've only known the Uwojis for approximately thirty-six hours. Honoka waved encouragingly at the Uwojis, "Would you like to share anything about yourself?"

"Well…I…" Minami began unsurely while she wracked her brain for something impressive, as she knew that Honoka was itching to brag about her. Thankfully, an idea crossed her mind, "I play piano—ever since I was five, actually."

Honoka beamed.

"That's right! My baby had been attached to those black and keys for the longest time! You played and won Nationals a few years in a row, didn't you?" _'Oh no…'_ Minami thought with dread. Her mother asked that question as if the answer was escaping her, when in reality the woman remembered these accomplishments better than Minami herself. She twiddled with her food nervously.

"Yes, Okaa-San…I won four years in a row." Honoka defied the impossible and doubled the wattage behind her sunny smile.

"Oh?" Satoshi said curiously before plopping a heft hand onto his daughter's shoulder, "Well how about that, Karen? It seems that you and Ms. Minami have something in common!" Ignoring the uncomfortable smirk playing on Karen's lips, Mr. Uwoji finished casually, "My little girl went to Nationals as well and won five years in a row! Isn't that amazing?"

"It sure is. Our little bright child!" Michelle cooed in pride.

Honoka's wattage smile experienced a shortage.

"Oh" She said simply.

Minami needed a surface—a hard surface. A hard surface to repeatedly bang her head against, _'why, why, why, why, why Kami-Sama?!'_ Minami knew what that unusual look shining in her mother's eyes meant.

It meant mutha freakin' war.

Honoka rested a hand on Minami's shoulder as well, "Well, did you also know that Minami is ranked number two in her class?"

"Karen was ranked number one in her last school." Michelle pitched instantly. _'This is going to get really bloody…'_ Minami glanced at Karen. Noticing that the mixed-race girl was just as devastated as she was, they traded silent agreements of comradeship. It was always nice to meet a fellow sister survivor of the Parental Flaunting Struggle.

"Minami's first word was chrysanthemum." Okay, now Minami had to stop herself from doing a double-take, _'no it wasn't! It was blue!'_

"Karen's first word was dandelion! How crazy is this?" Satoshi gushed with a deep laugh, "It's almost like our girls were separated at birth!" Everyone cackled along but Minami could sense the tension lurking beneath it and, judging by the look Karen gave her father after that statement, it seems that the Uwojis were lying as well.

This was bad.

Really bad.

Minami was hoping—praying—that the battle would end soon before casualties showed up…but then she felt Honoka's grip tighten.

"Well, did you also happen to know that Minami is an advent dancer...in…ballet!" She conjured up with a smirk that border-lined victorious.

And thus, Minami's death was called Sunday night, March 3rd, at 7:45 PM.

Unable to recover from shock, Minami just gawked at her mother.

"Wow…" Michelle breathed in slight awe. Satoshi appeared to be slightly deflated but retained a majority of his usual optimism and said.

"That's really something Ms. Minami! How long have you done ballet?"

"Going on three years now." Honoka answered before Minami could clear up any of this horrible, unfortunate, unbelievable mess. Satoshi's coal eyes crinkled with his polite smile.

"That really is something…Well, this dinner has been most pleasant, Mrs. Iwasaki. Your quail was roasted and seasoned to perfection!" He promptly rose from his seat, right hand comfortably tucked inside his slacks pocket. Michelle and Karen soon followed—the latter smiling robotically and the former fiddling with her plaid skirt.

"We must have dinner again, Honoka." Michelle said while offering a handshake. Honoka accepted the gesture gracefully and responded happily.

"Of course! It was fun getting to know you, your husband and daughter!" Michelle's emerald gaze snapped in Minami's direction, who was still seated.

"Ms. Minami" She bowed slightly, "It was a pleasure. Oh! Also…my daughter will be attending your school tomorrow. Please do be so kind as to help her learn her way around the school?" She gently pinched Karen's cheek, who in turn didn't even bat an eyelash at the action, "My poor baby is a bit shy."

"I-I would love to, Mrs. Uwoji." Giving their last round of goodbyes, Honoka waved tranquilly from the door and watched the Uwojis' lavish Buick pull out of the driveway. As soon as the vehicle turned the corner, she closed the door with a clang.

A sharp silence reigned over the living room.

"Dear…" The mother glanced sheepishly at her rigid daughter.

"Yes…" Minami was so still, that her lips barely parted when she spoke.

"Don't be angry but…g-get ready to start taking ballet next week."

Minami's heart plummeted into her gut.

"W-what? But…Okaa-San—"

"Okay that's great, I love you, sleep well, good night~!" She rushed out while making a hasty retreat upstairs.

Minami stared at where her mother recently stood…

A beat of silence…

She slowly walked over to the staircase and sat on the bottom step.

"B…Ballet? B-but…I…"

This outcome was way worse than any amount of casualties.

* * *

And thus the plot moves forward! Oh man, it was so much fun writing this chapter! I got really out of hand with Minami's mother, but I couldn't resist the opportunity for some good, comedic fun! Will Minami survive the dreaded ballet lessons? Find out next time in Smooth Move!

LEAVE A REVIEW! XD


	3. Young Grasshopper

**Author's Note:** Wooooow...I can't remember the last time I posted something to this website. It's almost nostalgic, to be honest. Well, anyways, I just happened to be re-reading the chapters I had posted up for this story a long time ago and felt the sudden urge to write more. So, I hope you guys like it and hopefully I haven't gotten rusty!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Lucky Star or any of its characters. I also do not own the song, "Stronger" by Kanye West.

Try listening to the song while it shows up in the story guys, it really helps you submerge yourself into the scene! Be blessed~! XD

* * *

A week of ballet lessons have pass by and Minami could sum up the experience into one word.

Terrible.

The tip of her toes and the center of her spine ached, her dance instructor's loud and nasally voice was beyond irritating—not to mention the man spent more time shouting at Minami than teaching her—she felt completely uncomfortable in her tights and her patience was running thin.

Minami didn't even dare to exhale in fear of losing her balance. The tall teen's left hand held onto the rail for dear life as she attempted to balance on her slipper-clad toes. Sweat beaded down her forehead from intense concentration but she wasn't focusing on her stance—her palms were sweaty, and Minami refused to let go of that rail.

The mint-haired girl didn't fancy experiencing another face plant.

A handful of seconds passed by and, much to Minami's growing relief, her figure maintained decent balance.

"Okay, okay, finally starting to see some progress Ms. Iwasaki." Her ballet instructor, Mr. Tutu, mumbled to himself while scrutinizing Minami. Tutu was not the scrawny pale man's real family name but he requested Minami to refer to him as such. The poor teen couldn't find much care within herself to protest, so she adapted to the odd and ironic title quickly enough. Minami clenched her jaw as she tried to tune out her teacher's commentary.

"Little girl, I don't want to see any shaking about. This isn't salsa!" A chain of pompous giggles erupted from Mr. Tutu as he laughed at his apparently hilarious joke.

 _'_ _Just ignore him,'_ Minami coached herself sternly, _'there are only five more minutes of the lesson left—'_

"No, no, no! Your right third toe is off center, Ms. Iwasaki!"

Minami grit her teeth a little harder, _'you can't see my toes through the slipper!'_

"Sorry, Mr. Tutu…" She rushed out while desperately focusing on her posture and feet.

"I don't want to hear sorry! I want to see," he struck a pose with both hands raised and clapped twice, "im—" another pose, two more claps, "prove—" one last pose and two more claps, "—ment!"

And Minami lost her footing.

"Hopeless!" admonished as if he was staring in a soap opera, "completely hopeless! Oh, why do I even try? Such a beautiful art of dance _blemished_ by the toes of the unworthy—"

"Okay, I'll see you next week." Minami lashed out lowly while attempting—yet royally failing—to smile politely at the man. He obviously noticed the agitation radiating from his student and held no qualms in turning up his nose with a huff. Dismissing her with a roll of his wrist, he left the studio with a nasally: "Au revoir, hopeless! I still expect my check!"

Minami inwardly scoffed, _'consider your check null and void…'_ She glumly freed her feet of her dance slippers and slipped on her socks and sneakers. Ever since she started attending these ballet lessons, her appreciation for shoes grew exponentially. The mint-haired girl then pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants and a simple tank top over her ballet tights. She didn't worry about over-heating, as she was sure the damn, thin tights could be mistaken for her own skin. Honestly, the girl wondered how ballet dancers could handle bending and stretching in such a suffocating piece of fabric.

Now that she was dressed, Minami contemplated on whether or not she wished to head straight home. Although her mother did indeed feel guilty for roping Minami into such a huge lie, the woman still harassed her about her progress—specifically, the lack of it. Almost every night, Minami found herself struggling to reenact the moves 'taught' to her, only to fall over each time. If the teen was in her mother's position, she would have pulled Minami out of the class and admit the lie to the Uwojis.

But Honoka was stubborn. And competitive—dear _Kami_ , was she competitive! Thus, she only encouraged Minami to continue with the lessons, always stating: "Everything will just click one day, Minami. You'll see".

Minami sighed and whispered to herself, "nothing's ever going to click…"

"Hey, are you done with this room?" Minami could've sworn she jumped out of her own skin when a new voice appeared next to her. Luckily, her stoic face helped to veil any of her surprise as she acknowledged the man before her.

He had at least a foot in height advantage over her and dark locks coated his face—from the shaggy, spiky mane atop his head to the well-trimmed beard upon his square jaw. His eyes were a dark, stormy color but it clashed strikingly with the warmth lurking beneath them. Judging by how the green cameo tank top hugged his torso, the man was well-toned and athletic. Minami couldn't restrain herself from momentarily appreciating his black and white Nikes—if she remembered correctly, that was a recent design the shoe company had created a mere month ago. His sweatpants were nothing special; all in all, they were grey and loose around the legs yet comfortably fitting and low on his waist.

Minami cleared her throat awkwardly before finally answering the man, "yes, I was just leaving. I'm sorry for cutting into your studio time." In return, the man revealed a grin that crinkled the corners of his stormy eyes.

"You weren't cutting into my time at all. I'm actually a few minutes early but, knowing my students, they'll be at least twenty minutes late." He chuckled warmly at the thought as his gaze drifted off and took a trip down memory lane. Minami shuffled in her spot, feeling as if she was intruding on the man's reminiscing. Just as she about to hastily retreat, the stranger snapped back into reality and asked casually, "Are you a dancer too?"

Minami may be a polite individual but it didn't mean she was a social butterfly. Dealing with new people was sometimes a chore for her and this dance teacher was not an exception. However, she allowed her manners to take control over the wheel and nodded, "Yes but I'm just a student."

"What kind of dance do you do?" The man immediately shot back while shoving his hands into his pockets.

Now Minami was starting to feel like she was being interrogated.

"Ballet"

"Ballet? Really?" He asked incredulously before giving Minami's body a quick glance, "I never would've thought. I mean, yeah, you've got the lithe figure of a ballet dancer but I can totally tell by your stance that your center of gravity isn't right. It doesn't exactly scream 'ballet', you know?"

No. Minami didn't know what the hell this man was talking about. Also, the fact that he could conclude such a thing about her from a look was both impressive and creepy. Before the teen could retort, the man continued to lay out his thoughts on the floor like brain barf.

"Now don't get me wrong, you've got good balance and coordination. I can totally see it in how you hold yourself. Then you've got some decently broad shoulders and toned arms, I'm pretty sure your legs are the same—the total body of a hip hop dancer, if you ask me." If Minami wasn't so preserved, she would have cleaned out her ears just in case she misheard him. Her mouth gaped just the tiniest bit as she guffawed softly.

"A hip hop dancer? Me? Oh, no sir, I-I couldn't—"

"Na-ah!" He interjected with a raised finger. Minami couldn't help but feel like a toddler being scolded by her mother in that very moment, "Don't doubt my dancer analyzing skills. I know someone with hip hop potential when I see one." Suddenly, much to Minami's growing unease, his grin stretched mischievously. He placed both fists on his hips and leaned forward to whisper like a child on Christmas morning, "Hey…you wanna learn a few steps? Hell, we could just freestyle, if you want. I'll even let you pick the song~."

"U-um…I…" By this point, Minami was beyond disturbed. This man was far too forward and chummy with an individual he just met and, frankly, this provoked suspicion from her.

He could be an undercover sociopath, for all she knew.

Finally gaining awareness of Minami's discomfort, the man gave her some breathing room and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "sorry, sorry. I'm probably freaking you out right now. I tend to do that a lot—by accident, though. It's not intentional, I _swear_." Since he was adamant about proving his innocence, the mint-haired girl could believe that he has indeed scared people away with his aggressive socializing in the past, "but come on, just one little dance! I know you've got some funk stored up in there and we've got like fifteen minutes on us!"

To place the icing on the cake, he then shocked Minami when he displayed an unexpectedly _powerful_ sulk, "please?" Minami sighed deeply, hating herself for having a weakness against puppy dog pouts. Her voice was just above a whisper as she conceded in defeat.

"Okay…just one song can't hurt."

Reverting back to his side grin, the man celebrated with a mini fist pump and gushed, "Yes! Put on some beats for us, DJ!" Minami momentarily allowed herself to smile in amusement at the man's joy before strutting up to the other end of the studio room. She came up to a table stand and sitting atop of it was a stereo system. Heaving one last sigh, Minami quickly sent up a prayer to Kami before retracting her IPod from her sweatpants pocket and hooking it up to the device. She scrolled through her playlist, wondering which song would best help to get her out of her timid slump and into a dancing mood. However, it wasn't a moment later until she found the perfect throwback song and smiled. She clicked "Stronger" by Kanye West and sat her IPod next to the stereo.

 _N-now th-that that don't kill me_

 _Can only make me stronger_

 _I need you to hurry up now_

 _Cause I can't wait much longer_

When the distorted vocals and heavy bass filled the studio, the dance teacher literally bounced for joy as he recognized the tune. His gray pupils shined with excitement and he smiled brilliantly at Minami, "Oh man! I haven't jammed out to this in forever! Nice choice, young grasshopper!"

 _I know I got to be right now_

 _Cause I can't get much wronger_

 _Man I've been waiting all night now_

Ignoring the childish nickname, Minami merely smiled before waving out to the floor—signaling him to show her his moves. He took the invite without hesitation and slid forward when the chorus came in.

 _That's how long I been on ya_

It was safe to say that Minami's gape could catch flies.

He popped aggressively with each beat and the movements cascaded along his body with unbelievable fluidity. Something in her gut jolted enviously when he began to incorporate more movement into his legs and stomped commandingly with the bass. His eyes then locked onto Minami, delivering the flabbergasted teen a cocky smile. He closed some distance between them as he spun on his feet before explosively dropping to his knees a few feet away from her. He swung his legs out from underneath him and smoothly rose to his feet, popping away to the song's rhythm as he did so.

 _I need you right now!_

The man interlocked his hands, forming a fisted grasp in front of him, before krumping his chest. His face was slightly pinched with an adrenaline rush and Minami couldn't understand for the life of her how he managed to restrain the feeling.

 _Let's get lost tonight_

 _You could be my black Kate Moss tonight_

 _Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight_

 _And you don't give a fuck what they all say, right?_

 _Awesome, the Christian in Christian Dior_

 _Damn, they don't make em like this anymore_

 _I ask, cause I'm not sure:_

 _Do anybody make real shit anymore?_

She knew the passion that was flowing through his veins and begging to be released—she knew that feeling intimately. The man banged his head and arms along with the krumping a few more times before slowly retracting from Minami. He returned to hitting the beats with a vengeance—not a single part of his body was spared. The man moved and worked like an amazing, precise, and organic machine.

It was empowering—mesmerizing.

 _Bow in the presence of greatness_

 _'Cause right now thou hast forsaken us_

 _You should be honored by my lateness_

 _That I would even show up to this fake shit_

Suddenly, Minami's feet had a mind of their own. She slowly walked up to the man, her heart hammering away in her chest.

 _So go ahead go nuts go ape shit_

 _Especially in my pastel on my bape shit_

He slowed down his dancing when he noticed Minami's presence. She stood unsurely next to him while playing with the fabric of her sweatpants, wondering why the hell her body placed her in this situation. Beaming happily, the strange dance teacher took a few steps back and offered her the spotlight.

 _Act like you can't tell who made this_

 _New gospel homie, take six, and take this, haters_

Feeling shyness bubble in the pit of her stomach, she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, imagining that she alone in her room. She was wearing her headphones, the volume was on high, and it was only her and sweet solitude—no watching eyes, no judgement. When the chorus dropped even stronger than before, her eyes snapped opened and burned with vigor.

 _N-now th-that that don't kill me_

 _Can only make me stronger_

 _I need you to hurry up now_

 _Cause I can't wait much longer_

 _I know I got to be right now_

 _Cause I can't get much wronger_

Minami may not have been very knowledgeable about hip hop but she still knew deep in her gut what moves best fit which chain of beats. The mint-haired girl had danced to this song in the sanctuary of her room millions of times; thus, allowing the tremors of the music to flow through her was second nature.

Now it was the stormy-eyed male's turn to abandon his cheeky smile for an amazed gawk. Her body locked and jerked in a shockingly similar fashion to his moves but the transitions between them were beyond smooth. When her footwork came into play, making her appear as if she was a ghost hovering about the studio in circles, the man's smile nearly split his cheeks in two.

Minami copied his earlier actions and sauntered up to him, a small, thrilled smile plastered across her pale face.

 _Man I've been waiting all night now_

 _That's how long I been on ya_

What she did next especially caught his intrigue. She motioned as if to plant her hands on his chest but then feigned slight disgust and proceeded throw impressive hand motions in his face. She then stepped once to the right and punched down with her left hand, left knee raised and her body language radiating with an undertone of playful attitude. She then did the same move with a step to the left. Right, left, right, left, then jerked at him as if she was throwing her victory in his face.

 _'_ _Unbelievable'_ , he thought, _'she already knows how to taunt…I could've sworn this girl was shy just a minute ago.'_ Although he could tell that Minami was completely immersed in the defiant message behind the song, he couldn't help but briefly wonder what it was that created all of this frustration. The dance teacher shrugged off his musings before stepping onto the floor again and joining Minami as the song reached its climax.

 _You know how long I've been on you?_

 _Since Prince was on Appolonia_

 _Since OJ had Isotoners_

 _Don't act like I never told you_

Noticing his arrival, Minami glanced in surprise when he began to mimic her moves while adding his own masculine flare to them. The pair eventually fell into astounding synchronization and continued to dance around each other until the song finally approached its end.

 _Don't act like I never told you_

 _Never told you_

 _Don't act like I never told you_

 _Never told you_

 _Don't act like I never told you_

 _Never told you_

 _Don't act like I never told you_

 _Never told you_

Silence and the dancing pair's panting filled the studio. The quirky male stared at Minami with wide eyes for a moment, an endless river of thoughts and ideas racing through his mind. At long last, he gulped some more precious air before huffing out, "I told you…young grasshopper…you have serious…potential to be an…awesome hip hop dancer…whoo, boy!" He threw his head back and bent his spine until he heard a few pops. Sighing in relief while simultaneously mourning over how old that action must've made him look, he then informed Minami, "Mondays, Wednesdays at 5 and Fridays at 7."

"What're you talking about?" The teen asked uncertainly, her adrenaline rush finally subsiding enough to allow her quiet nature to return.

"Those are the times when my group meets. They're a special lot and chock full of talent and experience…but I think you could fit along with them just fine, young grasshopper." Again, Minami's insides lurched with longing as her mind toyed with the idea but she shot it down a moment later. She shook her head tiredly.

"No…I'm sorry. I just…I dance for fun, that's all. I don't belong in a special group like that."

"At least think about it, um…" his face twisted in confusion, "oh wow, I never thought about asking for your name until now!" His evident embarrassment managed to weed another smile out of Minami.

"Minami" she murmured softly.

The dance teacher's eyes crinkled with his smile as he replied, "Suda but all of my students call me Suds…or bonehead or jackass, it's your pick, really. I'm happy with either." Ignoring the realization that his own students sometimes called him a jackass, Minami wiped sweat off her forehead before quickly collecting her things and shoving them into her bag. Hefting the strap onto her shoulder, she gave Suda one last conflicted look.

"I'll think about it, Suda-San…"

Suda beamed.

"That's all I ask, young grasshopper."

Once Minami had vanished from sight, Suda sighed to himself and whispered, " _Kami_ …there's really something special about that kid…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alright guys! I hope you enjoyed this little scene and Suda, my O.C.! He was really fun to write about, lol! Well, until next time (whenever that will be...the world may never know...). Laterz! XD

CLICK THE POST REVIEW BUTTON -_-


	4. Can You Keep A Secret?

**Author's Note** : Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long typing this out! I've actually been busy with a webcomic series I've recently started, so you can imagine how much time/work that requires! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review~

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Lucky Star or any of its characters.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Oh, there you are, dear!" Honoka chirped upon witnessing Minami enter the house. The mother failed to realize the thoughtful slump of her daughter's shoulders. Instead, she beamed that signature smile of hers—the same smile that could warm a person's insides and start child prodigy wars. "How was ballet today?" Minami could hear the tell-tale signs of guilt wavering the woman's tone but she chose to ignore it.

"It was fine. I…I think I might actually be getting better." The mint-haired girl's heart sunk a little, as if she was a swimmer whose leg was snagged by a shark and dragged down to the bed of the ocean. She absolutely hated lying to her mother but she could only imagine the woman's disappointment upon learning the truth. Besides, Hodoka seemed to be suffering from her own guilt—whether that guilt was recognized or not was the question.

Hodoka waltzed over to plant a kiss atop Minami's head. "I'm so proud of you, dear!" the woman said before making a dash for the kitchen. "How about I make your favorite tonight to celebrate?" Minami smiled—a tired smile but a genuine one, nonetheless.

"Un, that sounds great, Okaa-San."

Minami and her mother's relationship had transformed into a timid choreography. They tip-toed, leaped, and spun around the elephant in the room yet the warmth remained. It was an odd atmosphere to breathe in but, as the hours progressed, Minami adapted to it. She would struggle through 's horrid lessons and fake French accent—if only for now.

Leaving Hodoka to her cooking, Minami trudged up the steps, shut her room door, and tossed her bag onto the bed. It was not a moment later when her body became reunited with the cotton surface.

As she allowed her body to relax, Suds's offer floated to the front of her mind. She could clearly remember his goofy grin, sweat beading upon his forehead as he stared at her in awe.

 _"_ _I told you…young grasshopper…you have serious…potential to be an…awesome hip hop dancer…"_

Minami sighed.

She sluggishly reached out and hugged her pillow. When Suds had first appeared and said that she had the body of a hip-hop dancer, she thought the man was insane. The mint-haired girl rarely partook in watching television. However, when she did, she would catch glimpses of dancer shows—especially " _So You Think You Can Dance"_. Dancers of all shapes and personalities and styles would saunter up onto the audition platform and pour their hearts out to the judges. The girl could never believe how majestic and beautiful their movements were; it almost made her feel unworthy.

So, for Suds to say that she—quiet, shy, and stoic Minami Iwasaki—had potential to become a hip-hop dancer, her doubt was completely reasonable. Dancers basked in the limelight and touched people's hearts. Dancers surged their emotions forth in the form of crafted, beautiful, thoughtful gestures. And, most importantly of all, dancers were confident.

Minami was not a confident girl—at all.

She sat up and held her hands out in front of her, palms facing upwards as she slowly flexed her fingers. According to Suds, these were the fingers of a hip hop dancer, attached to the arms of a hip hop dancer, which branched off the body of a **_hip hop dancer_**.

By no means could Minami say that she loved hip hop, however, she could admit something else with every single fiber of her being—dancing with Suds was the most fun she ever had. In comparison to jamming out to her favorite songs while in the comforts of an empty house, dancing in the studio felt like a field day designed specifically for her.

Minami's right hand slowly traced the curve of her arm, a thoughtful expression upon her face. "The body of a hip hop dancer, ne?" she whispered.

-XXX-

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…" Hiyori muttered as a dark cloud of gloom hung over her. The poor Otaku was shivering in her gym outfit, her knees buckling visibly as the beads of sweat upon her forehead gleamed in the fluorescent lights. So much fear and dread was rolling off of her that her nearby teammates attempted to console the girl by giving her awkward pats on the shoulder. However, no one could really blame the Anime lover for panicking, as she was known to be the easiest target in dodgeball.

Plus, female students turned into viscous animals once one bestows them with a red rubber ball.

Yutaka, who had taken a turn in patting Hiyori's arm, smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry, Hiyori-Chan. You never know, maybe today will be different?" As soon as those words left her, a wave of bloodlust settled over the Otaku and she gawked in terror at the predatory looks her opponents were directing at her. She could've sworn one girl cracked her knuckles before pointing at the Mangaka, openly claiming her as prey.

"Kyahhhhhh! It's hopeless!" Hiyori wailed before crouching into a protective ball. She turned into a jumble of incoherent muttering and quivering. Her trembling ceased though when a cool, gentle hand landed on the center of her back. She cracked her eyes open to see Minami, the mint-haired girl's face as flat as ever. A moment of silence passed between them before Minami gripped Hiyori by the elbow and guided her to stand.

"Don't worry," she muttered, "I'll protect you and Yutaka-Chan." Despite all of the fear traveling through Hiyori's system, she couldn't resist the surge of blood that rushed to her head when Minami scooched closer to Yutaka, taking up a protective stance in front of the tiny girl. In place of Hiyori's panic was a complex and adult love story between two female lovers—who looked suspiciously very much like Minami and Yutaka. Soon after, the Otaku spaced out, a string of drool hung from the corner of her mouth, and a content smile was slapped across her face.

Minami sweat dropped.

"Wow, Minami-Chan…" Yutaka said in awe. "I don't know how you did it but Hiyori-Chan looks completely better now! She's so happy!"

"Un," Minami uttered, as she had no other intelligent response to the common yet still quite unusual sight.

In short order, Hiyori didn't have to suffer through an entire game of dodgeball…

Because she was nailed in the head as soon as their teacher blew the whistle. She sat out the rest of the game. Amidst her shock and dizziness, she remembered Minami apologizing to her, the tall girl's face riddled with shame. Of course, not many other students would be able to notice Minami's regret but Hiyori was one of her close friends, and the Otaku became attuned to the stoic teen's facial expressions.

After reassuring everyone else that she'd be fine, the game was continued and Hiyori excused herself to the girls' locker room. Hiyori opened her locker and looked in the mirror attached to the door, inspecting the agitated shade of red on her forehead.

"Geez…they were extra brutal today," she mumbled.

Although it stung a bit, she knew from experience that the swelling would go down after a day or two. Besides, she was lucky her glasses were spared any damage. Sighing in exhaustion, Hiyori took a swig from her water bottle, tossed it back into her gym bag, and then turned to exit the locker room.

However, she stopped when something caught her attention.

It was Minami's locker, left wide open. Hiyori looked down to notice that the mint-haired girl's gym bag must have fell. Nothing much had spilled out though—just a towel and her uniform skirt.

"Can't have her stuff all over the floor," Hiyori said as she gathered Minami's things and placed them back in the bag. As she stuffed the towel into the bag, she grunted from the effort, as the bag was practically stuffed to its limits. _'Why does she have so much stuff in here?'_ Hiyori wondered. Against her better judgement, she quickly glanced inside and arched an eyebrow when she saw unfamiliar clothes.

Again, the Mangaka suffered another lapse in judgment; she retracted the suspicious objects. In her hands were a pair of black sweat pants, worn out sneakers, and a dark blue tank top.

"Eh? What's Minami-San doing with this?" Hiyori whispered. Suddenly, a round of voices started to fill the locker room, causing the glasses-wearing girl to nearly jump out of her skin. In the span of a second, she quickly shoved the clothes back in Minami's bag, tossed it into her locker, and slammed it closed. Just as her classmates started filing in, she was already at her own locker, attempting to appear innocent while whistling the tune of an Anime opening.

When Minami walked past the Otaku and opened her locker, Hiyori could've sworn the back of her shirt was soaked with sweat. However, Minami rummaged through her belongs like usual, not at all seeming to notice that someone had went through her bag. Hiyori secretly sighed in relief. She silently waited for the mint-haired to change back into her uniform. Once she exited the locker room, the Otaku immediately approached Yutaka.

"Hey, Yutaka-San, you've got a sec?"

Yutaka tilted her head curiously, "Sure, Hiyori-Chan. What's wrong?"

Hiyori fiddled with her hands as guilt brewed in her gut.

"Um…earlier, I saw that Minami-San's bag fell out of her locker. I-I went to pick her stuff up but then…um, I saw some sneakers, sweatpants, and a tank top in there. She's been taking ballet classes, right?"

Yutaka nodded. "Un, she started last week. But that's unusual. She's supposed to bring her tights to ballet lessons and…" her face pinched cutely in contemplation, "I thought she didn't have a lesson today?"

"O-oh…" Now Hiyori felt extremely uncomfortable. She didn't expect a mystery to suddenly bloom to life, she was just curious about the new outfit. Her guilt doubled as she waved her hands frantically. "Don't worry about it, Yutaka-San! I'm sure it's nothing!" Yutaka stared at her friend a moment before she smiled appreciatively at the Otaku.

"You're so nice, Hiyori-Chan. You didn't dampen my mood though, if that's what you're worried about." Hiyori scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"A-am I that readable? Geez…"

Yutaka merely giggled.

-XXX-

"Miss Miori, would you please read pages 57 through 65?" It was a tall, rather lanky and drab looking professor that had said this. He had pointed to a student sitting in front of Hiyori, who immediately complied and stood up before reading aloud. Unlike the rest of the class, Hiyori's eyes weren't glossed over with boredom. Her mind was raging with curiosity and questions, all of which were centered on Minami.

Although she didn't wish to meddle in the mint-haired girl's business, the outfit she had found in her bag was puzzling. Yutaka had confirmed that Minami only wore tights to her ballet lessons and that she didn't have a dance appointment today, so why the new dance outfit? Did Minami simply have a change in dress protocol? Did she change dance tutors? Or was it a minor mistake? _'Those kind of clothes look way too baggy for ballet though. I doubt her ballet teacher would let her wear that…but, then again, none of this is my business anyways,'_ the Otaku thought with a sigh. She adjusted her glasses; worrying about this miniscule discovery was giving the teen a headache—

"Remember to read the next three chapters for tomorrow!" the professor said, snapping Hiyori out of her thoughts. She glanced around in surprise as her classmates gathered their things and left for home.

Unbelievable, she was lost in thought the entire period!

Before she could berate herself for being so irresponsible, Yutaka appeared at her side, smiling and head tilted in that signature innocent fashion of hers. The tiny girl hummed curiously.

"Are you okay, Hiyori-Chan? You seem troubled." Hiyori sighed before gathering her bag and throwing the strap over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Yutaka-San. I just need a morality check…" The Otaku's voice was dry and exhausted, which only confused the little red-head even more. However, she decided not to question her friend's behavior and began walking for the exit.

"Well, I hope your check went well. Are you ready? Minami-Chan should be waiting for us!" Yutaka's voice had brightened at the mention of Minami and Hiyori had to use all of her will power not to fantasize about her obvious affection for their stoic friend. Plugging up her nostrils in case of an oncoming nosebleed, Hiyori replied in a nasally voice.

"Ready"

Yutaka sweat dropped. This was a normal occurrence but she still gave pause to some of Hiyori's quirks. However, as always, she chose to ignore it and accept the girl's eccentric but refreshing personality. They entered the hallway, expecting to see Minami waiting for them as usual but were slightly surprised to see an extra individual.

Minami, who had yet to notice that Yutaka and Hiyori were approaching, was quietly conversing with a cherry-blonde student. Freckles dotted her pale cheeks and her long, elegant lashes rested over emerald eyes. However, her posture was far different from her beautiful looks. She had a seemingly permanent, lop-sided smirk on her face and it was infected with a large dose cockiness. In comparison to Minami's subdued muttering, her laughter was an almost obnoxious volume yet it was also strangely warm, and mischief twinkled in her eyes. She was leaning casually against the wall with her hands in her skirt pockets while the top two buttons of her shirt were undone, clearly disobeying dress code.

All-in-all, it was safe to say that Yutaka and Hiyori were floored to see Minami interacting comfortably with such a reckless-looking girl. Nonetheless, Yutaka's confusion was fleeting, so she instantly bounced back and waved cheerfully.

"Minami-Chan! We're here! You didn't wait long, did you?" Although the mint-haired girl's face was as blank as ever, there was an undeniable glow that settled over her when Yutaka approached. The suspicious blonde behind Minami snickered behind her hand while burning holes into the back of the tall girl's head. Luckily, Minami was more than capable of ignoring the new student's antics and greeted the red-head calmly.

"Hello, Yutaka-San. And no, I didn't wait long at all. Besides," she cut a glance at the cherry-blonde, "I had a friend keep me company. Yutaka-San, Hiyori-San, this is Karen-San. Karen-San, these are my friends."

Karen threw the girls a lazy salute, "Nice to meet ya! Your friend Mini here has been super helpful to me ever since I transferred here!"

Minami paled.

A long pause settled over the group.

Yutaka and Hiyori tilted their heads before the Otaku took the initiative of asking, "Um…who's Mini?" Karen smacked Minami in the back, her cocky grin never once wavering.

"She is! Cute pet name, huh? It's like saying she's a midget but I literally gotta tilt my head back to make eye contact with her! I bet you feel same way, ne, Yutaka-Sa—…uh…" Karen suddenly found herself frozen under Minami's warning glare. A bead of sweat trailed down her temple as she scratched the back of her neck. "Y-ya know what? Forget what I just said, heheh…" Karen heaved a sigh of relief when the animosity vanished from Minami's face. However, her triumph returned when a snort accidentally escaped Hiyori, who then slapped a hand over her mouth. Eyes wide with shock, the Otaku broke out in a sweat so heavy that Karen thought she could fill an entire pool by herself.

"G-g-gomen, Minami-San! I-it's not that funny! Really!" Of course, rather than getting angry, Minami deflated and a gloomy aura hung over her. That was the one thing the mint-haired girl dreaded; she knew she had to introduce Karen to her friends sooner or later but the cherry-blonde always craved embarrassing her. It was all friendly horseplay, Minami knew this, she really did, but sometimes her timid personality couldn't handle the spotlight Karen threw on her. But, then again, she also knew that Karen rarely got the chance to have fun, so she endured whatever amount of teasing she could.

Suddenly, a hum traveled from Yutaka, who was staring at Minami thoughtfully. With a smile, the tiny girl giggled while saying, "That's such a cute nickname, Minami-Chan! I like it!"

…

It was in this moment that a giant wave of gratitude towards Karen crashed over Minami.

"Ah…a-arigatou, Yutaka-San…" Minami mumbled, her face flushed a vibrant cherry red. She vaguely noticed Karen flashing two thumbs up in the background—the gesture went ignored. A red stain began to grow around Hiyori's nose plugs—this also went ignored.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Minami continued, "I actually came to tell you that I won't be able to walk home with you today. I'm sorry, Yutaka-San, Hiyori-San." Disappointment broke through her aloof mask, as the mint-haired girl was genuinely upset about the change in routine. There was also an inkling of another emotion leaking through, but it was indistinguishable.

"Why, Minami-Chan? You have some extra errands to run? I could come with you, if you want," Yutaka offered hopefully. Minami's grip on her book bag strap tightened as guilt bubbled in her gut.

"N-no, it's fine, Yutaka-San. It's nothing important, really. I'll be fine. I'll walk with you tomorrow, okay?"

Kami, Minami **_hated_** lying to Yutaka! It was practically a sin!

Especially when a depressed expression would cross her adorable face; as in the one showing up right in that very moment.

"Okay then, if you're sure…" Yutaka mumbled. Taking a moment to regain a bit of optimism, she then smiled brightly at her best friend. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Minami-Chan! Bye, bye!"

Minami waved sadly as Yutaka and Hiyori walked off. The stoic girl could feel a glare piercing her back, which succeeded in sending a round of chills down her spine. She turned to Karen questioningly.

"Did I do something wrong for you to glare at me like that?"

Karen placed her hands on her hips and quirked an eyebrow. "The hell was that all about? She's obviously into you," Minami blushed, "but you went and turned her down! Spill the beans, Mini. What's up with you?" At times, Minami could only stare blankly at her new friend's forwardness, wondering how the American knew her so well in such a short amount of time.

They had only become friends a few days ago, yet they had instantly clicked. Karen's fiery personality was a sharp change from the "good girl" image she used around her parents but it meshed well with Minami's calm and collected attitude. Karen, the real Karen, was observant yet impulsive, generous yet a total tease, traditional yet open-minded—she was a walking, talking contradiction. However, above all, Minami could relate to Karen. Both girls suffered from their parents flaunting them at any change they could, suffocating them under the weight of their ridiculous expectations. In the parents' eyes, the girls weren't seen just as their daughters, but also as a pair of trophy cases.

It was frustrating, to say the least.

Thus, the girls bonded over this burden. Around each other, they understood the desire to escape the pressure and be whatever, whoever, they wanted to be. It was comforting, even therapeutic.

Minami stole glances at the surrounding students, as if she suddenly paranoid, before whispering to Karen, "Can we talk about this outside of school?" Karen's eyebrow shot up even higher.

"Uh…okay then…?"

She wordlessly followed Minami outside of the building, through the front courtyard, pass the gates, and out to the sidewalk. At first, the cherry blonde was confused because they seemed to be taking the usual route home. _'I don't get it, we're going the same way…Mini could've totally had her friends walk home with her!'_ However, her anger faded when Minami took a right down an unfamiliar street heading into town…the opposite direction of their neighborhood.

"Oi!" Karen piped up, "Where're we heading? Home was the other way—"

"Karen-San, can you keep a secret?" Minami suddenly said, a few steps ahead of the American student. Karen was silent for a second, her skepticism building, but she still nodded.

"Yeah, you can totally trust me! Are you finally gonna tell me what's up?" She watched as Minami's shoulders heaved with a sigh.

"Okay then…f-follow me, we're close," Minami said. Again, Karen silently followed, more than eager to find out what secret her friend was preparing to unveil. Nonchalantly crossing her arms behind her head, Karen hummed thoughtfully before taking a guess.

"Is it a dead body? Did you finally snap?"

Minami flinched. "W-what? No, of course not."

"A strip club? Is this an early birthday present? I didn't think you knew my birthday! So sweet, Mini!"

This time Minami sighed in exasperation. "No, Karen-San, not that either…"

Karen snapped her fingers in epiphany.

"I got it! You're actually part of the mafia, aren't you?! Hey, look, I got somebody who needs to "swim with the fishes", if you catch my drift—"

"We're here," Minami announced, more than happy to stop Karen's rambling. Karen stared at the building before them, confused and somewhat let down.

"So…." She drawled, "Your secret is a dance studio? Mini, I already know you take ballet lessons." She paused, her face scrunching up. "Wait, I thought you didn't have lessons today?" Minami's grip on her bag strap tightened again and the tip of her shoe fiddled with the cement.

"It's not exactly…ballet…"

Karen's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Oh? Then what? Tap dancing? Waltz? Salsa?"

Minami's voice dwindled down to a shaky whisper. "H-hip…hip hop dancing…"

…

A beat of silence…

…

Karen blinked. "No…fucking… ** _way_** …"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hahah, yes way, Karen! Had loads of fun writing Karen's part! Her personality totally resonates with me on a spiritual level, lol! X'D

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this update! I'll try to post up the next chapter when I can! Now then...

CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON -.-


	5. Welcome to the team

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I feel like it's been forever but I thought I'd post this before Final Exams snagged me in their deadly clutches lol! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And be prepared for next chap, cause that's when the Mintaka comes in!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry, "Rockets" by Ella Henderson, nor do I own _Lucky Star_ or any of its characters.

Remember guys, listen to the songs while reading! It helps enhance the experience! 3

* * *

Chapter 5

"The hell are we waiting for? Come on!" Karen yelled before dashing into the studio. Unlike the hyper red head, Minami heaved a sigh and followed her friend inside, already regretting her decision to bring her. The mint-haired girl could only watch as Karen popped her head into each door, yelling at the occupants and asking if their class was a hip hop one. Most of them answered with scared shakes of their heads while a few bellowed an equally as cheeky "No", apparently finding her intrusions refreshing.

Minami knew she should calm Karen down but—let's be honest—her chances of doing so were slim to none. Once the mixed-race girl had her sights set on something, only a hurricane could stop her.

However, Minami began to have second thoughts as she got closer to Suda's room. She raised a hand, attempting to grab Karen's attention.

"Karen-San, hold on!" she said. Unfortunately, her plea fell on deaf ears and Karen gripped the knob, her lungs ballooning with air as she prepared to crash another session.

In the span of three seconds, Minami's inner action-star was roused from slumber. Sensing intense desperation in the air, it ordered the muscles in her legs to pump faster, clearing the distance between her and Karen instantly, duck under the cherry-blonde's extended arm, and spin around. As a result, the mint-haired girl was caught between a gaping Karen and the door, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Uh…" Karen said in surprise. "Call me crazy, Mini, but I think you just turned into a power ranger."

Minami gently pushed Karen away, forcing the girl to lose her grip on the knob. "Look, Karen-San, there're a few things you should know before you just burst in there—"

"I promise to do it gently though!"

"What? No, no, just listen to me." Minami rubbed her arm and avoided eye contact. "I…well, this is my very first session with them. I don't want to cause an uproar."

Karen quirked an eyebrow. "First session? You mean you've never even danced with them before? How the hell are you in the class then? Clarity! I need clarity, woman—"

"Alright, alright," Minami interrupted in exasperation. Honestly, Karen could be a handful at times but the mint-haired girl collected her patience and said, "At the end of my last ballet lesson, a hip hop instructor came into the studio. His class had the room reserved after me but he said he came early and asked me to dance with him. I-I'm not sure how it happened but the next thing I know we're dancing together and having fun and—"

"My Kami, this is like straight out of _Dirty Dancing_."

"…I'm going to act like you didn't say that," Minami said with a tired sigh. "The point is, he was supposedly impressed by my dancing and invited me to join his class."

"Hmm," Karen hummed, her facial expression unreadable. Her chin had tilted up a bit as she stared down Minami through her thick lashes.

A momentary pause.

 _Click._

"I still wanna start shit," Karen said as she opened the door.

Horror filled Minami. However, before either girls could do a single thing, a heavy bass pounded against their eardrums and sent their bones rattling. They cupped their ears and didn't drop them until their sights landed on the class.

In that moment, the throbbing in their ears were forgotten. Only awe could be seen on their faces. Minami instantly recognized the song—Katy Perry's _Dark Horse_ , a single that she recently discovered. The bass was fantastic and never failed to jolt energy from the base of her diaphragm, begging her to dance and hit every beat.

A group of teenagers, three males and two females, were dancing together in perfect sync while Suda paced in front of them, watching their every move like a hawk.

 _I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything_

"Convince me!" the instructor yelled over the music. "Don't just show me that power! Make me **_feel_** it! Show some ferocity!"

Each student gave hard nods in the middle of their dancing, determination practically permeating from their bodies.

In the front was one of the guys—Minami took note of his sharp, precise, yet aggressive dance moves. His shoulders and chest popped heavily, so much so that it gave more weight than what the beat had. His presence demanded power and attention but, at second glance, there was something humble about him. The power rang with wisdom trapped in a hard shell.

 _Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

In the second row, another guy was paired with his fellow female dancer. His tall, lanky form didn't hit the beats as hard but his smooth transitions and intricate locking more than made up for it. He had far more stylistic freedom than the leading dancer and his body appeared to lack bones—he was literally a mass of flesh without limitations.

His partner, a beautiful and curvaceous teen with wide ringlets of brunette hair tied into a sloppy bun, accented her every move with swaying hips and saucy body rolls. However, Minami didn't sense any flirtatiousness in her dancing—in fact, she seemed as humble as the leader, perhaps even more so. No matter how fast they danced, her expression remained serene; the self-love and confidence she had in herself was astounding.

The chorus dropped in, bringing with it a significant increase in tempo and bass.

 _So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what'cha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
Cause I'm coming at'cha like a dark horse_

Suda began to bounce in beat and stand next to the leading dancer, apparently getting ready to join them. Clapping, he shouted, "Pick it up! 5! 6! 7! 8!"

 _Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back_

The song suddenly dipped into a much slower, haunting, yet playful beat. Suda and his students crouched and sauntered forward two steps, then two steps back. They repeated this move, switching between looking from left to right and beckoning an invisible audience over with waves of their fingers. The saucy dancer from earlier snuck in a wink and a slow shimmy of her hips for added effect.

Jaws still glued to the floor, Minami weakly tugged Karen along and seated themselves on a bench at the west end of the room. Without tearing her eyes from the dancers, Karen held Minami's shoulder in a death grip and whispered, "Mini…do you see that sexy piece of sex on legs in the back?"

The absolute ridiculousness of her statement was enough to snap Minami out of her daze. "What?" she said.

"The one in the black tank top with the yummy bod! How can you not see him?!" Karen said in shock. Minami narrowed her gaze, zoning in on the dancer she was talking about. Since the last row of dancers only had one guy and one girl again, she could safely assume Karen was referring to the guy.

 _Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

Although Minami would never say it out loud, Karen had a point. His arms and torso were extremely chiseled and the tightness of his top brought attention to the lining of his abs. Despite the accuracy behind his moves, there was an overwhelming wildness about him. He threw far more of himself into the chest pops, stomped on the floor roughly, and flashed a grin so fiery that Karen feared she would melt. The sweat cascading down his dark skin glimmered; Karen studied those droplets, watching as they reflected fluorescent light off the curvature of his upper pectorals.

Karen slumped into Minami's side.

"Mini, it's official. I'm in love."

However, Minami did not respond—she didn't register the statement, in fact. She was busy analyzing the last dancer, who seemed to match the African-American's speed effortlessly. If she danced without music, even her footsteps wouldn't make a sound; she appeared to move like a fairy, stepping on blocks of air before her toes can touch the floor.

That's where the personality ended.

Other than the ethereal dancing, her body said nothing. She moved robotically and copied Suda's dancing in a way that reduced the passion to a withering flame. Her sky-blue eyes and pixy blonde mane lacked a natural shine; she truly seemed to be enduring the motions of life without a goal in mind.

The sight depressed Minami.

She continued to watch the soulless dancer, wondering how a human being could perform something so invigorating without cracking a smile. She became so engrossed in her thoughts, that the end of the song came around far quicker than she expected.

 _So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what'cha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
Cause I'm coming at'cha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back_

Suda immediately spun around to face his students and hooted, "Wooh! Yeah! Look at my dance babies go!" He threw his arms out, his smile wide and infectious. "Bring it in! Bring it in! Show uncle Suds some love!"

There was a pause.

His students shook their heads and laughed, refusing to hug the sweaty eccentric man. However, as they passed him to leave the room for a fifteen-minute break, they patted his shoulder affectionately. The leading dancer from before gave a brotherly punch to his chest, which earned him a pout.

Bouncing back from the pseudo-rejection, Suda finally turned around to head towards the bench and felt his eyes widen in glee when they locked onto Minami and Karen.

"Minami-San! You're here! By Kami I knew you would come! I just knew it! Guys! Guys!" Suda was now beckoning his students like a madman high on sugar. Minami waved her hands, panicking from the sudden spotlight he was throwing on her. To her great misfortune, he didn't notice and continued, "Come over here and meet a friend!"

The group of dancers, who had relocated to the other side of the room and were chatting amongst each other, rolled their eyes. Nonetheless, their curiosity was tangible. Indeed, Suda was always hyperactive but to react this way because of some random mint-haired girl was unusual. Thus, they shuffled over, casual but attentive, and waited for Suda to give them an explanation.

Without preamble, Suda threw his arms out towards Minami as if he was a TV host presenting a million-dollar prize and said, "Say hello to our newest member, Minami-San! Give her a warm welcome!"

A long string of silence…

Minami gulped. Each of the members looked at her as if she was a fly on the wall—irrelevant, useless, and incompetent. Technically, three out of five of them gave off that impression; the curvy teen gazed upon Minami with worry while nibbling on her lip. She seemed to be waging war within herself.

On the other hand, the African-American dancer didn't pay Minami a single glance.

When he spoke, Karen could've sworn the slick gravel of his voice annihilated her then and there. "What about her friend, Suds? I mean, damn," he scanned Karen up and down appreciatively, "won't hurt to add one more, ya know?"

Karen's tongue tied into a knot—which she then proceeded to choke on. Blood thrumming in her veins, she scraped up as much confidence as she could (which, for the first time ever, was difficult) and stuttered, "I-I don't dance but um, I'm sure you can show me."

The dark-skinned teen's smile stretched as he dared to take a few steps closer. He was now within her space and staring down into her wide eyes, counting the freckles on her face as if they were stars in the sky. His next words rumbled in his chest. "Don't tempt me with a good time..."

Karen's eyes darkened just as much as his did.

"Sam, cool it," the boneless, lanky dancer chided. "You met the girl two minutes ago and already trying to get into her panties." He then shook his head and chuckled. "You don't even know her name, man."

"I'm getting to it, Donny," Sam drawled with a good-humored smile. His attention returned to Karen as he stretched out his hand. "What's ya name, gorgeous?"

Without hesitation, Karen held his hand and felt tingles travel down her spine upon contact. The feeling of his callouses rubbing against the softness of her palms was riveting and the gentle firmness behind his grip made her heart leap. Sam's touch was strong, yet protective and warm—everything she had a weakness for.

"Karen," she breathed.

Then, their joined hands lifted and his lips gently met her knuckles; his hazel eyes never left her face, as he wanted to watch every second of her reaction.

And dear Kami was it perfect.

Her mouth pressed together, holding back a goofy giggle, and she inhaled sharply through her nose. Her cheeks became as red as her hair; the freckles upon her face were almost camouflaged by the hue. Finally, she remembered how to breathe and managed to flash a smile she prayed didn't appear too eager.

Sam chuckled, his eyes twinkling—

"Okay, Romeo," the leading dancer said as he stood between the pair, forcing Sam to release Karen. "Pay attention. We got a crisis on our hands…" He stared twin holes through Minami, who squirmed under the malicious intent. His cobalt eyes seemed to have been plucked from a merciless tundra; they silently warned the mint-haired girl to watch her step or else risk facing the consequences.

"Now Kuzu there's no need to be so harsh." This time it was the saucy dancer who had spoken while placing a hand on their leader's shoulder. However, Kuzu didn't budge and his cold eyes continued to bore into Minami.

"I'm not being harsh, Wai. It's called honesty. You know damn well we can't just have amateurs walk up in here thinking they can roll with us." Wai heaved a sigh of defeat and stepped back, hands raised. She knew from experience how stubborn their leader could be; arguing with him only promised headaches and annoyance. The busty dancer directed Minami an apologetic look; she did what she could to lessen Kuzu's verbal thrashing but he seemed extra frigid today.

Kuzu turned to Suda. "What the hell is this, Suds?"

Suda shrugged, unfazed by the young man's anger. He was obviously used to his temper by now. "Why so serious, Kuzu? Minami-San here's got some serious talent. I saw it with my own eyes. You're not gonna give her a chance?"

Kuzu scrutinized Minami, who straightened her posture in response. She refused to cower before him, no matter how intimidating he seemed. If Suda could stand up to him, so could she.

Kuzu scoffed. "What? Her? Man, look at her. Looks like I could snap her like a twig. All pale and skinny. She looks like one of those spoiled rich kids. Hey, little girl, your parents probably buy you anything you want right—"

"Kuzu, no need to harass her man," Donny said. There was a relaxed cock of the hips in his stance but his voice became stern. He sauntered up to Kuzu with a lazy sway, his head tilting in a challenging manner. Words barely above a whisper, he said, "Just take five, bro…Just take five."

Kuzu's jaw tightened and his hands balled into fists. For a moment, Minami thought he was about to throw a punch and her muscles went taught at the thought. However, the leader only huffed, draped a towel over his shoulder, and stormed off. He wised up to Donny's offer and took five minutes of solitude. The soulless blonde followed without a single word, her arm reaching out to cradle his own comfortingly. They were a couple—fitting.

Minami released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Suda watched his best dancers leave, an innocent pout on his face. He then smiled at Minami, hoping to assuage any doubts the altercation created. "Don't worry about him, young grasshopper," he said. "Kuzu just gets a little touchy about new people. You're still more than welcome to join in on the next song or whenever you like!"

Minami knew that her demeanor was pitiful. Although Suda assured her that she was welcome, the dancers seemed to have differing opinions. _'It's no one's fault but my own. I should've known this would happen.'_

She didn't belong in the world of hip hop—it was absurd.

Cracking a sad smile, she sat back down and said, "I didn't really come to dance, Suda-San. I'm just…here to watch." It almost broke her heart at how quickly Suda deflated. His broad physique slumped, his stormy eyes dimmed, and his toothy smile receded to a lop-sided grin.

Dear Kami, Minami felt like she kicked a puppy.

"Oh…" he uttered, "well, that's fine! Can't expect you to rush into this, ya know? I completely understand, young grasshopper! And also," he winked cheekily, "call me Suds. We're **_all_** friends here." He was looking at Minami when he said that last statement but it was clearly directed at his students. They shifted a bit but refused to say anything. The rest of their fifteen-minute break went by rather quickly, as none of the dancers paid Minami any attention. Wai and Donny migrated to the other side of the studio, chatting quietly while trading glances between a sour Kuzu and downtrodden Minami. Karen and Sam had isolated themselves in a corner, not leaving much space between them. Their faces were tantalizingly close, whispering Kami-knows-what with giddy smiles splitting their cheeks. Every now and then, Minami caught Sam playing with Karen's fingers, stroking them in the most casual yet affectionate manner she had ever seen.

Once the break was over, they were back on the floor, rolling their shoulders, stretching their legs, and stealing a few more sips of water. Karen reseated herself beside Minami—well, more like she dramatically swooned onto the bench, as she was still riding on a crush adrenaline high. The sigh that followed left no doubt in Minami's mind that Karen was absolutely smitten with Sam.

Minami expected Suda to bound onto the floor and announce their next song. However, she was surprised to the see the instructor stomp forward, his frame suddenly more muscular and intimidating than she remembered, and his eyes swirling like a hurricane. The scowl upon his face tossed everyone in the studio through a loop, especially his students.

"You know what," Suda said, "this is getting ridiculous. You guys wanna act like a bunch of rotten kids? Huh? You a bunch of playground bullies now, stealing candy like little shits and looking all proud about it?" Minami saw Wai hold back a gasp—apparently, Suda cursing was a rarity.

Karen leaned over and whispered, "Whoa, is he bipolar or something?" Minami shrugged, just as confused as her friend.

The students were so overcome with shock, that none of them had a response. Unfortunately, the silence intensified Suda's anger. He spun around to snatch his IPod off the stereo and yelled, "That's it! Everyone! Out! We're done today!" With how quickly Wai and Donny stumbled back, one could've sworn their teacher had struck them. Suda pointed at them, his finger trembling with barely suppressed rage. "Next time we're in here, I wanna see better out of you! This studio is all about diversity and acceptance and dance! I'm disappointed in all of you— ** _fucking_** disappointed! Out! Get out now!"

His students didn't need to hear him twice. Some of them literally sprinted out of the studio; Kuzu and the mysterious blonde didn't run but they didn't take their time to leave either. He followed behind the group, the anger rolling off him like waves.

The next thing Minami and Karen knew, they were alone.

They exchanged looks, silently asking the same question: "What the hell just happened?"

"Damn," Karen sighed, "they left already? I wanted to talk with them some more…"

Heaving a sigh of her own, Minami stood up and began gathering her things, depressed at the unexpected turn of events. "You mean you wanted to talk with Sam more," the mint-haired girl countered. Her expression was tired but the amusement could be heard in her voice.

Pink tinted Karen's cheeks. "You're not wrong…" she admitted.

"I figured I wasn't."

Karen's suddenly shot to her feet, a rather annoyed pout on her freckled face. "Now the hell up! I never got to see you bust a move, Mini!"

Minami shrunk into herself and avoided eye contact, feeling shyness bubble up within. Her response was a mumble. "It's not that big of a deal—"

"Lies. I still wanna see. Come on, Mini! Show me some hip hop moves!"

Karen then resorted to continuously poking Minami in the shoulder and repeated mischievously, "Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it! Do it! DO IT—"

"Please stop!" Minami blurted, her left eye twitching a bit. Karen obeyed and clasped her hands behind her back, fluttering eyelashes and flashing an innocent smile.

In Minami's eyes, that was Karen's "shit-eating grin". Running a hand down her pale face, she conceded and rushed out, "Fine but only for one song. Got it?"

"Got it!" Karen said.

Minami pinched her mouth, blocking her next words—playing verbal war with Karen was pointless, as the girl's mouth had stamina beyond the average human being. Instead, the mint-haired girl searched through her bag, retrieved her IPod, and hooked it up to the stereo. She scrolled through her "Favorites" playlist until a song caught her fancy. She bit her lip, worried for a moment; this song was indeed one of her absolute favorites but she had a hunch Karen would have a field day teasing her about it afterwards.

Was it worth Karen's teasing?

…

Yes—considering she constantly teased Minami already. Things wouldn't be any different. With that in mind, Minami clicked play and slowly walked to the center of the floor. The song opened up gently with the artist's vocals, whose singing sounded unique yet eloquent as it slightly echoed over a simple chime.

 _Oh, nobody knows but you  
How to make me come alive_

She casted a nervous glance at Karen and felt herself gulp at the stunned realization crossing the strawberry-blonde's face. It seemed that she definitely heard this song before, especially when her surprise morphed into disbelief…and then into the "shit-eating grin". _Rockets_ by Ella Henderson—Karen never would've thought Minami knew of the English singer.

 _And no, my heart explodes  
Kaboom, like rockets in the sky_

Minami wouldn't hear the end of it now.

And then the beat picked up—it was lighter and more upbeat with a hop-hop vibe. The best way to describe the sound was fun and rhythmic. Running on instinct, Minami's body lightly bounced on beat, feeling that undeniable thrill blossom in her gut.

 _Wooh, yeah, ooh  
Are you some kind of mind reader  
'Cause you know all the things you say  
You brighten up my darkest days, days yeah_

If Suda's gape from last time had been catching flies, then Karen's own was catching seagulls. The mixed teen watched as Minami—shy, quiet, timid, polite, and stiff Minami—slid into moves and footwork that screamed of confidence and…dare she said it…swag.

"Swag…" she breathed unconsciously.

There, she said it—sue her.

 _I'm not afraid to say that I need you  
And I know it sounds insane  
But boy I never felt this way, way yeah_

At first glance, one would think that Minami's somewhat slow movements would appear awkward but they melded perfectly with the song's rhythm while also telling the story in her subtle moves.

 _3, 2, 1 Look where we are_

She had popped and locked along her arm in tandem with "3, 2, 1" before tossing the imaginary move into the air and hopping back from where it landed upon "where we are", her right foot crossing behind her left leg for style.

 _Got me launching to the stars  
Oh, let's go_

Karen's awe tripled once the chorus finally came in.

 _And no, nobody knows but you  
How to make me come alive  
And no, my heart explodes  
Kaboom, like rockets in the sky_

Just like the song, Minami's dancing shifted into something with far more energy and cockiness. A smile managed to fight its way onto her features and Karen couldn't help but grin as well. She tapped her foot as the mint-haired girl's infectious dancing continued.

 _Hit me like a crash of thunder  
Yeah you knock me off my feet  
Promise that you'll never leave, leave, yeah  
And this must be a spell I'm under  
'Cause if I'm dreaming let me sleep  
'Cause I don't ever want to break free, no_

At some point in the song, Minami peeked at Karen with a momentary pinch of her eyebrows—she was obviously worried about her friend's reaction. However, the concern subsided once she gathered an eyeful of the strawberry-blonde jamming along with her; her moves were nowhere near as complex as Minami's but she had a good sense of rhythm and followed the song just fine. She wore a wide smile of pride and abandonment.

 _3, 2, 1 Look where we are  
Got me launching to the stars  
Woah, let's go_

 _And no, nobody knows but you  
How to make me come alive  
And no, my heart explodes  
Kaboom, like rockets in the sky_

It took Minami a moment to realize that the pride was directed at her. When she did, she could've sworn a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She suddenly stopped dancing and approached Karen, who was far too absorbed in the song to notice. That changed once Minami began to drag her onto the floor; Karen's protests were easy to ignore since it was muffled by the music.

"What're ya doing, Mini?!" Karen shouted. Her pout soured when Minami had let her go, the pair of friends now in the center of the studio, and slowly began dancing again.

 _Like rockets, can't stop us  
Our love is hotter than flames  
We're shooting over this place, yeah  
Like rockets, we progress  
And I know we won't ever change  
'Cause we're shooting over this place, no_

"Think you can keep up?" Minami taunted, her grin just a tiny bit on the "shit-eating" side. Karen didn't immediately react because her brain was struggling to function in that moment; Minami never openly challenged her before, certainly not in a spectacle like dancing.

 _And no, nobody knows but you (Nobody knows)  
How to make me come alive  
And no, my heart explodes (My heart explodes)  
Kaboom, like rockets in the sky_

However, there was no way in hell she would admit to defeat—not to Minami. Karen scoffed playfully. "Child's play!" she said and began dancing with her friend, her expression pinched with determination.

The sight unfolding was comical, to say the least. Minami, as calm and collected as ever, was dancing along with Karen, who appeared to be enduring the effects of a severe constipation. Nonetheless, they were enjoying themselves immensely.

 _Boy, are you some kind of mind reader  
I'm not afraid to say that I need you  
No, no, no (Make me come alive)_

Besides, nobody was there to see them.

 _Hit me like a crash of thunder  
This must be a spell that I'm under  
Ooh, like rockets in the sky  
Like rockets in the sky, no, yeah_

With the song winding down, Minami tossed her head back to release a low giggle while Karen leaned forward to place her weight on her friend's shoulder, exhausted but satisfied. The pair spent the next few seconds huffing and trying to catch their breath; one of the two was just patiently waiting for her high to pass while the other was conjuring up a list of teasing-material that could last weeks. Just as Karen straightened her posture to toss out a quirky insult, clapping scared them—shitless.

The clapping originated from Suda, who was smiling so widely that the girls feared his face would break. The dance students entered with him, all of them expressing varying levels of admiration. Kuzu and his girlfriend's admiration carried a hefty grudge but they couldn't deny the talent they just witnessed.

"Awesome! What did tell you guys?! Just awesome," Suda gushed.

Minami grew rock still, her jaw literally meeting the floor.

Wai and Donny were applauding as well, a mixture of relief and joy infecting their features; they may not have vocalized it but they truly did feel guilty for not integrating her into the group. Kuzu was their appointed leader and denying him was begging for trouble. Donny had a sway on the grumpy teen but it came and went; his reactions to the lanky dancer's rebellions were unpredictable. Sam was clapping as well but it was entirely directed at Karen, who blushed and bowed over-dramatically.

"Thank you! Thank you! We're be here all week—"

 _Thump!_

…

Minami had fainted, her face a lovely shade of burgundy.

…

"Oh shit," Karen said.

"Um," Suda uttered nervously, "d-do we call somebody or—"

"Naw, don't worry about it. Give her like ten minutes," Karen reassured with a wave of her hand.

On that day, Karen became the "water jockey", in which she was now responsible for keeping the members hydrated. In reality, she was just Sam's personal cheerleader and practice partner.

As for Minami, she officially became Suda's student.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alrighty then, that's a wrap! Minami has finally met the group and earned a spot with them! Stay tuned for the next chapter! But, until then, if you would please...

CLICK THE POST REVIEW BUTTON. -_-


End file.
